1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new and improved spinning toy such as a top or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Younger children are particularly attracted to and entertained by action toys that require selective actuation by the child. One such toy that has been enjoyed by children for many years is the top. There are many ways for actuating prior art tops, such as by pulling a string, spinning with the fingers or by using a helical plunger or stem. It is desirable, however, that in addition to the ordinary top, there be additional action to provide prolonged entertainment for the child. Preferably, the action can be selectively actuated by the child during the rotation or spinning of the top. Certain prior art tops have accomplished entertaining action through the use of whistles and similar noise-making devices or placement of objects within the top that can be observed by the child during the spinning of the top.